Because It's You
by Yagami Byakuya
Summary: L learnt to love Kira, just because Kira is Yagami Light. AU/Genderswitch/OOC


Because It's You:

Disclaimer: _Death Note_ belongs to writer Tsugumi Ohba and illustrator Takeshi Obata.

Summary: She learnt to love Kira, just because Kira is Yagami Light.

 Genderswitch, AU, OOC and broken English???

A/N: The names for the criminals are created at random… it has nothing to do with anybody, dead or alive. Thank you for trying to give this story a chance, and hopefully you'll enjoy it (and hopefully you can understand it – I mean… you know, since this story is created in my head, I tend to know the details which I sometimes forget to include in the story or pass them off as irrelevant, but are actually important in the story  resulting in confusion of readers).

29 December 200X

8.30 p.m.

"I'm home, Ryuuzaki."

"Welcome back, Light-kun. Have you eaten dinner?"

"Yes. Matsuda bought dinner for us tonight. But a snack wouldn't hurt, right?" Light asked as he took off his coat. He had finished his studies in the university early, being a genius and skipped a few levels in between. He was now working with the police force, together with his father and the previous Kira investigation team members.

"Of course not, why don't you go and take a shower while I prepare some food?" L smiled as she took Light's coat and briefcase from him.

"You know, that is the best idea I have heard today." He gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheeks. "I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

L blushed at the innuendo of her husband's words and gave a nod to indicate that she heard him.

9.25 p.m.

"So, is there anything which you wanted to tell me?" Light asked casually as he removed something from his drawer. His _Death Note_.

"I watched the news on the TV today, but there was nothing special. I read the newspaper, but there were no major crimes reported."

"I see. Come and take a look at this." Light said as he took a piece of newspaper cuttings out of the _Death Note_. He handed L the paper.

L sat on the bed and started to read the news out aloud. "Genshiro Hajime, 34, the defendant of the murder case of the Kikuka family, was acquitted today after being held on trial for five days. The defendant was accused of murdering the Kikuka family after he could not get their permission to marry Kikuka Ayami, the youngest daughter of Kikuka Monjirou. However, there was no enough proof to prove that Genshiro was guilty and thus he was freed today. When asked about his opinion of being held in custody by the police, Genshiro replied that, "The police force should spend their extra time looking for more clever people to replace the fools in their teams instead on catching innocent people like me. If they follow my advice, they might find the murderer faster." Genshiro then proceeded out of the court laughing."

"What do you make of it?" Light enquired as soon as L finished reading the report.

"It's obvious that Genshiro Hajime was the culprit, wasn't it? I mean, the way he talks and all those stuff…"

"You think so too?" Light asked and was answered by a nod. "So… no objection?"

"Just do it, Light-kun."

"Alright." Light flipped the pages of the _Death Note_ and began to write on lank page. "Genshiro Hajime, suicide, leave a suicide note explaining that he was really guilty of the case that he was recently accused of. Hangs himself in the house of his last victim on 31 December 200X 6.02 a.m."

"Still, I never thought that you'll agree to this, Ryuuzaki." Light said when he finished writing on the book.

"I never thought that I would." L agreed. "So be grateful, Light-kun."

"I am, but it was quite a memory, wasn't it? That fateful day."

"Yes. Who would have thought that you were brave enough to kill in the investigation headquarters?"

"You know what, Ryuuzaki?" Light stood up from the chair and sat himself beside L.

"What?"

"I never regret that. Because if I didn't do that, we would never end up here."

_5 January 200X_

_11.30 a.m._

"_I'm getting something from the kitchen." L announced as she jumped down from the couch._

"_Ryuuzaki, what do you need?" Watari stood beside her, ready to get whatever she needed for her._

"_Food, and a short walk." Watari got the hint, and returned to his work, leaving the detective to take a short break._

_As soon as she reached the kitchen, L leaned against the wall and gave a heavy sigh. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Watari, but she was exhausted. She hadn't sleep for four days, and her eyes hurt from watching the computer screen for too long. But no matter how much her eyes hurt, or how difficult it was for her to concentrate, she could still recognise the silhouette standing in front of the counter, scribbling furiously on what seemed like a black notebook._

_It was Yagami Light._

_Okay… so she was sleepy enough to not realise that Light was not with them at the main room. _

_Curious of what Light was doing, L silently moved herself closer to the counter. Light seemed to be too busy to notice her. From her position, she could easily read what Light was writing, and she read the content out loud. "Motomiya Tawa, involved in road accident on 5 January 200X on 12.00 p.m. Went into a restaurant at 11.45 a.m. and ordered a take-out. Collided with a motorcycle right after coming out of a restaurant. Killed instantaneously due to excessive blood loss from wounds at the head."_

"_What the?!" Light immediately turned around while trying to hide the note, but it was too late. L seized his hands and touched the Death Note accidentally. Light saw her eyes widen in shock, and presumed that she had seen Ryuk._

"_Light-kun… what is that?" L stammered, quite sure that she was hallucinating. Maybe she'll wake up soon and found herself sleeping on the keyboards, not facing this…thing!_

_Light was also shocked beyond words. He cursed inwardly and scowled. He knew that it was too risky to use the death note at the headquarters, but he couldn't stop himself. That Motomiya guy was too over, he not only robbed banks, he also murdered quite a lot of people during the robberies. It was a coincidence, he brought the Death Note with him today, and when he went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, he heard the news reporting this. He couldn't stop himself!_

"_I am Ryuk, a death god. Nice to meet you too."_

"_Light-kun, does this mean that… you are Kira?"_

_Light did not answer. Frankly, he did not have to. When Motomiya Tawa die later due to road accident, and when his death was reported on the television, L will be hundred percent sure that he was Kira. He could not kill L, he didn't know her name and he was sure that he will never be able to get her name in only half an hour time. His method with Misora Naomi will never work with L. Ryuk had made it clear that he was neither on his side nor L's. It's impossible to get Misa here now. It would be too suspicious if L died suddenly after Misa come. For once, he was at a dead end._

_A moment of silence later, he said, "L, we might be of the same level on intelligence, but you are sure luckier than me. You didn't outsmart Kira, you found him because you're lucky enough to walk into him when he was going to kill a criminal." _

_L said nothing. She stared at Light and after a while, she walked out of the kitchen with silence, leaving Light alone in the kitchen with Ryuk._

_1.00 p.m._

"_Ryuuzaki, look at this!" Matsuda exclaimed when he switched on the television. The Sakura TV was just broadcasting the hour news._

"_We had just received reports stating that an hour ago, the serial-bank-robber and mass-murderer Motomiya Tawa was killed in a road accident. The robber was killed when he walked out of a restaurant. He collided with a motorcycle and died due to heavy wounds."_

"_Kira! It must be Kira's work!" Aizawa exclaimed._

_So this is it, Light thought to himself. He waited for L to tell the other investigators the truth, including his father, but L said nothing. All the investigators were chattering about the recent case. A few minutes passed before L said, "we could not be totally sure that this is Kira's doing. After all, he died in a road accident, it might really be an accident."_

_Light was surprised. He knew that Ryuk was surprised as well, as the death god seemed to be out of words as well. Both Light and Ryuk stared at L, and when L's eyes met Light's, Light knew that L never intended to tell anyone about the note._

"_Ryuuzaki…" Yagami Souichirou started, but was cut off by L._

"_Don't worry, Yagami-san, it's just an assumption."_

_The rest of the day went off like usual._

_9.50 p.m._

"_Alright, that's it for today. Goodnight." L stood up and the investigators said goodbye to each other before leaving. Soon, all the investigators left, but Light remained there._

"_L, we need to talk."_

"_Watari, can you prepare a bath for me? I'll be up soon. In the mean time, please don't interrupt Light-kun and I." Watari nodded and disappeared up the stairs. L settled down beside a computer and said, "What is it that you want to talk to me?"_

"_Why?"_

_Knowing what he was referring to, L answered, "Because they won't believe it."_

"_Just because of that?"_

_L pondered for a few minutes before answering. "No." Looking at Light, L elaborated her answer. "You see, I did understand Kira's wish of bringing justice to the world by killing off criminals, but I couldn't agree with his methods because they were a little too extreme and Kira's killing increased drastically day by day. I thought that Kira was descending from a person who had to kill to maintain justice to a maniac, a common mass-murderer."_

"_What makes you change your mind?"_

"_The fact that Yagami Light is Kira."_

_Light was taken aback. "What?"_

"_I believe that Light-kun will have the ability to be sure that he was, and will be, going on the right path. I, for one, do not think that killing criminals are wrong, especially those criminals who never learn to regret their wrongdoings."_

"_Like the first guy I killed… he was still showing off to his friends that he could get away from the law…"_

"_Yes. I know that I shouldn't be saying this, but people like this deserved to be dead. They should have felt remorse, but once they get away from the punishment, they thought that it was something to brag about. However, if a person had done a terrible crime and came to regret it, he can be forgiven as he knew that he had done something wrong and is willing to make it right. So, Yagami Light, if you had ever regretted what you had done, you can still be forgiven. If not, what is the difference between those you had murdered and you yourself?"_

"_L."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you… for understanding, and for a wise lesson."_

"_You're welcome, Light-kun. But I hope that you can understand my situation as well. Try not to kill so much, or at least, do it a little at a time, okay?" L asked with a gentle smile._

29 December 200X

9.40 p.m.

"I was sure that you would turn me in." Light said. "I'm surprised that you didn't."

"I thought of Yagami-san as my own father. I wouldn't want him to get a heart attack. And besides, as I had told you before, they won't believe me." L replied.

"But…"

"What?"

"L… did you ever regret getting married to me?"

"No."

"Even if there were no reception?"

"No."

"Even if my parents might never get to know that you are their daughter-in-law?"

"No."

"Even if I am still… Kira?"

"Light-kun, don't you think it is too late for you to ask me about this now? You should have asked me before we signed the papers." L leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "Yagami Light, hear this. I married you because I want to, and I married you willingly without being forced by anyone or anything. I had not regret it until now, and I never will."

Light was touched by his wife's simple declaration. It may not mean much to other people, but coming from L… it was priceless. "Maybe… we were fated to be together. I mean, when you saw me writing in the _Death Note_…"

"Fate brought us together, but you had to work for it too. If you hadn't dragged me to the park, we would never be in love, would we?"

"Park? Oh, the park incident where I forced you to take a break from your investigation and brought you to the park, only to find that it was Valentine's Day and we were mistaken to be a couple?"

L only nodded as a response, but Light could see that her cheeks were flaming.

"I guess you're right, if I didn't take you to the park we might never become lovers, and if I didn't volunteer to help the police with the notary case, we might never get married, right?"

"Well, I have to credit you for the notary case; you sure do know how to use it to your advantage. Capturing the fake officer and getting a wife at the same time, two birds with one stone." L pouted.

"You mean volunteering your name to the police without your consent and tricking you to believe that the papers were fake, only to tell you that they are real after you signed them?" Light smirked.

"I still don't get why you need to volunteer me."

"If not, I'll have to work with Misa, since she volunteered directly. Between Misa and you, I'd rather choose you. At least you are not annoying and disturbing."

"So how is Amane-san doing?"

"She's still the same, minus the Kira memories."

"I see. Light-kun?"

"Yea?"

"If… you were with Amane-san at the notary case, would you have married her instead?"

"Jealous, are we?" Light grinned. It wasn't often that he gets to tease his wife like this.

"No!" L answered quickly. Maybe a little too quick.

"Well, if you want to know, I might consider marrying her; after all, she's quite good, minus the annoying part. She's a model, pretty, rich, cute…" Light stopped when he saw L's face paled. "Ryuuzaki, are you alright?"

"I…fine. Light-kun…"

"What is it?" Light grasped L's hands in his own and was surprised to find her hands shaking.

"Light-kun… in the future, you… you wouldn't want a divorce… would you?"

Light blinked for a few minutes, trying to register what his wife had just said. Then it just occurred to him that L must have thought that he was serious when he talked about Misa. He laughed out loud.

"Is that… is that a yes? Light-kun, I know that I'm not pretty or cute, but I love you…"

"L." So L was insecure? That's new to Light. "I was just kidding about Misa. The only one whom I loved is you. I won't agree to a divorce, even if you ask me for one, all because I love you more than anything else. Besides, Misa is now with Matsuda, how do you think she get to know about the notary case? That idiot Matsuda told her about it and she came barging into the police headquarters, saying that she wanted to help."

"Really?"

"Yes. Listen to me, L, Yagami Light will never abandon , even in death."

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, embracing each other in search of warmth and love. After a few minutes, they settled down on the bed, preparing for a good sleep.

"By the way, Light-kun, your sister faxed today, saying that your family will come for a visit tomorrow at around 5.00 p.m. in the afternoon, so I'll be eating outside."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I'll introduce you to them tomorrow." Light said as their fingers touched and intertwined. "As my wife."

"Light-kun, it's too soon… they won't be able to accept it."

"They'll have to, besides, we were married in June, this is now December. It's not too soon anymore."

"But if they don't accept our marriage?" L looked worried.

"Then I guess we'll be separated from each other for quite some time. That's a risk we'll have to take."

"I see. Well then, good night, Light-kun."

"Good night? L… if we are going to take a risk of being separated, shouldn't we at least have some fun so that I won't miss you too much?" With a turn, Light was now on top of L.

"What… Light-kun, now?"

"Now." Light replied as he kissed the breathe out of L.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thank you for reading the story to the end. Please review to tell me what you think, and please correct me if you spot any mistakes (especially grammatical mistakes – I really need to improve my grammar). I hope that you enjoy the story and I'm really sorry if the story is bad. Sorry.

P.S. Can anyone tell me how to score in a Language exam?? I'm nervous and scared…


End file.
